<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可描述的问卷10题 by Xmenz_ADuJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681293">不可描述的问卷10题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun'>Xmenz_ADuJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是不可描述的，你还想我说什么…点进来看就是了！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不可描述的问卷10题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>填写者：Xmenz_阿独君</p>
<p>1.正确的姿势<br/>
索隆搂着他的细腰用力撞击，狠插猛干，将性器顶到男人最深处。山治被干到后背绷直紧贴在床，金发脑袋时不时撞在床头竖立放置的软枕上。“喂、别顶了…又要撞头了…”<br/>
索隆闻言，耐住冲动硬生生停了下来，龟头刚好卡在浅浅的肠道口中。“当真？”<br/>
“呃唔…”山治眉头紧皱，轻哼一声不再回答，只有勾住索隆后背的双腿不自觉缠得更紧，出卖了他。</p>
<p>2.双手拘束<br/>
双手高高地绑缚在头顶，双腿也被压制着不可动弹，两瓣雪臀被用力掰开，山治感觉到背后那位陌生的绿发男人正把舌头伸进他不断收缩的肠道里，翻腾搅拌，直到汩汩淫液打湿了大腿。<br/>
“住手，快放开我……”他疯狂摇着头，羞耻地闭上双眼，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落。快感仿佛高压电流一般直窜心脏，山治觉得自己快完蛋了。</p>
<p>3.放置play<br/>
沉重的铁链将索隆锁于密室内，眼睛是蒙蔽的，耳朵是堵塞的，甚至嘴里还含着一个不大不小的冰冷金属球，唾液从无法合拢的嘴边滴落。<br/>
索隆不知道过了多久，他的五感已被剥夺，脑袋里只有一个念头：活下去，等他出去以后，必定找那个作弄自己的金发卷眉毛报仇，狠狠地惩罚他的无情，让他在自己身下痛哭求饶。</p>
<p>4.一丝不脱<br/>
索隆的吻落在他脖颈后方，温暖宽厚的手掌同时缓缓抚摸着他的后背，即使隔了一层衣料也似乎可以感受到他节节脊骨的颤栗。<br/>
彼此距离是如此靠近，山治体内五脏六腑在索隆克制而柔情的摩挲下加速分解融化，快要软成一滩春水了。</p>
<p>5.人体盛宴<br/>
山治主动解开浴袍，让大片白皙肌肤暴露在空气中，而后精瘦坚韧的腰身缓慢靠近，同时双手自顾自地攀上胸膛，玩弄自己粉嫩坚挺的乳头，无声引诱着猎物。眼前尽是淫靡的无限春光，索隆忍不住低下头亲吻他。<br/>
丰满富有弹性的唇瓣顺着山治的脸庞滑到耳边，轻轻舔舐那粒小巧脆弱的耳垂，山治在他的唇舌挑逗下发出惬意的呻吟声，情不自禁地用手臂圈住这个男人的脖颈，给予一个缠绵悱恻的回吻。</p>
<p>6.众目共睹<br/>
“我想要了。”索隆贴近的滚烫身体与毫不客气的言语让山治心跳加快，连忙推开这个突然发情的野兽男友。“公共场合别乱来啊你！”他神色慌张，恶狠狠地小声警告道，以免被公车上其他人听去。<br/>
但索隆从来都是说到做到，他那不安分的手已从山治短裤下摆处缓缓探入，摸索起来。山治感觉到他指上干燥而坚硬的茧子摩擦着自己光滑敏感的大腿根，知道没法阻止他接下来的行为，干脆把心一横，从背包里掏出了防晒衫盖在腿上。</p>
<p>7.角色扮演<br/>
他不知道自己为什么偏偏就答应了索隆玩角色扮演游戏，网购来的紧小廉价的职业装居然也能将他完美的身材曲线勾勒出来，V领白衬衣将雪白脖颈衬托得更为修长动人，而圆润饱满的臀部似乎快把直筒黑裤撑破了。<br/>
本来好好戴着的复古金框眼镜被索隆用牙齿叼开，这个目无师长的坏学生笑着对他说：“喂，白痴老师，教我做爱吧。”</p>
<p>8.媚药<br/>
“绿、绿藻头！你个混球，到底……涂了什么？”山治双腿止不住地发颤，后面的小穴越来越痒，越来越烫，“这根本不是说好的润滑药膏好吧？！”一张一合的肉洞仿佛渴望着有什么又粗又长的东西捅进去捣鼓一番，愈发强烈的空虚感和无助感席卷山治的头脑，他修长有力的双腿下意识地夹紧了鹅绒被单，睾丸来回蹭刮上面的短小绒毛。<br/>
“我可没说是润滑药膏啊臭厨子，我只说‘药膏’，谁知道是什么药呢。”索隆故意扯开了被单，在山治茫然失措之际异常慷慨地伸出援手。“没用的，还是我来帮你吧。”</p>
<p>9. 69式<br/>
山治趴在索隆身上，直面朝着索隆带有淡淡沐浴露香味与特殊腥味的性器，那处散发的腾腾热气让他忍不住头往后仰。狰狞的性器每次都顶到他喉咙发痛，让他产生呕吐反应。<br/>
但索隆已开始舔舐他的柱根了，相爱多年的两人早已熟知彼此的性爱习惯，很快索隆的唇舌便会沿着深色的囊袋一路向后方游移。</p>
<p>10.高速旋转攻三点<br/>
“什么是高速旋转攻三点啊？”山治指着问卷最后一题问我。<br/>
非常纯洁的本人上网查了一下，然后面无表情地给他描述道：“大概就是用粗绳将你捆绑悬吊在上，通过旋转对平躺在下的索隆的三点进行猛烈攻击。三点应该指的是……睾丸、阴茎和肛门吧。”<br/>
“啊啊啊不！！！！”山治可能已经脑补出那个场景了，不然他不可能脸红得像颗摇摇欲坠的熟果子般。<br/>
索隆适时探过头来，插了一句：“可以试试。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>